


Therapy pet

by NYWCgirl



Series: Bought [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Support, Team as Family, Therapy, Therapy Animal, Therapy Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: We know Mac has a therapy dog, but how did they meet?
Series: Bought [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675117
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Therapy pet

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this is fanfiction, I am sure there is a lengthy process that normally proceeds receiving a therapy animal, but hey, you are visiting my little universe.

When her telephone rings, she answers it. It is a fellow therapist who wants to know if a client of his would be eligible for a therapy dog of hers. He doesn´t want to say too much on the phone, telling her the patient is a government agent and his file is highly redacted. She promises to read what is available and to see whether or not she can help.

Ten minutes later she gets the file in her mail box. She downloads it on to her table and packs her stuff. It is already late and she is done for today.

When she arrives home, she makes some pasta carbonara and pours herself a glass of red wine. Taking her dinner to the living room she turns on the TV, lowering the noise and takes her tablet, opening the file of one Angus Macgyver. As warned his file is heavy redacted. He is quite young and his file picture shows him with a friendly open face. The file describes that he was kidnapped while on assignment and sold to a human trafficking ring. There are no details about what happened to him during his captivity, but she can imagine. After his rescue he was diagnosed with PTSD. She would have been surprised if he hadn’t. She continues in the file and think he could be a possible candidate, at least on paper. She replies to the email that she would like to speak to him in person before she makes a decision.

* * *

‘Jack Dalton speaking.’

‘Good morning, my name is Katherine Berlamont.’

‘The dog therapist.’

She can hear the man smile ‘yeah, that’s me. I wanted to talk to you before we meet, if that is OK with you.’

‘Sure, ask away.’

‘I understood you were close before Mac’s abduction.’

‘We are still close.’

She can hear he takes offense on her way of phrasing that sentence.

‘I’m sorry, I didn´t mean to imply anything. I just want to talk to someone who knew Macgyver well, from before the incident.’

‘We served together in Afghanistan.’

‘Can you tell me what sort of man he was.’

‘Mac is an awesome friend, loyal fierce, friendly, not a bad bone in him.’

‘You are proud of him.’

‘Every single day, he is one of the bravest people I know. He didn´t deserve what was done to him.’

‘You feel guilty, why is that? Is that the reason you take care of him?’

‘Guilt? No, that is not the reason why I take care of him. Mac saved my life in the sandbox, we have a Wookie life debt.’

‘So would you be OK that Mac got a therapy dog?’

‘Mac hates to depend on others, even me, it effects his healing. If a therapy dog can help him be more independent, that would greatly improve his quality of life. And that automatically means I am all for it.’

‘That is one of the best reasons I have heard. I would like to meet you two.’

‘That is fantastic. When can we come?’

‘I know you have been waiting for a long time, how about this afternoon or is that inconvenient?’

‘No, we don´t have plans.’

‘OK, I will send you the address and time.’

‘See you this afternoon.’

* * *

An old-timer muscle car parks and a man with a faux hawk steps out of it. He scans his surroundings. It must be Jack Dalton. She waves at him and he acknowledges her, before opening the passenger door of the car. A younger man slowly extracts himself from the car and anxiously looks at Jack, that must be Macgyver. It is clear he depends on Jack for his safety. She opens the trunk of the car and clips the leash on Avogadro´s collar. The dog jumps out of the back and they walk up to Jack and Mac. She gives both men an easy smile.

‘Good morning, You must be Angus and you must be Jack. I’m Katherine and this is Avogadro.’ Macgyver looks up at the name, ‘I know, it is not a conventional dog name…’

‘I like it.’ Macgyver says softly, his eyes widening like he is caught in something he wasn´t supposed to do. Jack immediately steps in.

‘Well, it is the name of a science dude, isn´t it Mac?’ he crouches down in front of the dog, but it has only eyes for Mac. She must feel Mac’s distress and she closes in on him. She sits down in front of Mac, raising her paw. Macgyver smiles at her and takes her paw, shaking it.

‘Nice to meet you, can I pet you?’

‘Sure, you can. I can do even better that that. Why don´t you take her leash and walk her to the enclosed dog park. Inside you can take off the leash and get to know each other.’

She hand Macgyver a tennis ball, ‘she like to play fetch.’

Mac looks at Jack, who gives him an encouraging nod. Mac carefully takes her leash and Katherine encourages him to take her to the dog park.

‘It’s OK Mac.’ Jack smiles;

Avogadro keeps looking up at Mac keeping up with his pace, not pulling. Mac lets her in the dog park and looks back at Katherine and Jack.

‘You can take her leash off.’

Mac unclips the leash and Avogadro gives herself a full body shake, pushing her muzzle into Mac´s hand. Mac starts petting her. It is clear the dog like s Macgyver, she is careful but encouraging and vibrant, she really is a good match with the man.

‘Why a Dobermann? I always thought they take Labrador’s and that sort of breeds.’

‘Any dog can become a therapy dog, if it has the right character traits.’

‘Mac likes her.’

Mac throws the ball and Avogadro sprints after it.

‘I can see, She also likes him. They are a match. I thought they would pair up. I figured after what happened to Mac he could use a dog that is considered a guard dog.’

‘She is gorgeous.’

‘If this deal comes through, you will have to sign a contract that states you can´t crop her ears or dock her tail.’

‘We would never, she is gorgeous as she is. And I can see she will take good care of Mac.’

Someone approaches Mac and it is clear it is making him uncomfortable. Avogadro immediately picks up on it and steps closer to Mac, standing in front of him. The man sees the harness and backs off, calling his dog and leaving the pen.

‘So Mac, care to come over?’

Mac clips the leash back on to her collar and walks back to Katherine and Jack.

‘SO Mac, do you like Avogadro, because I am sure she like you.’

‘She is very friendly.’

‘So you want to give it a try and see if you two make a good couple?’

Mac nods.

‘Good, I will make the arrangements.’

‘Can I keep her?’

Mac kneels next to her and Avogadro puts her paw on his shoulder.

‘Well, it is very unusual for the dog to stay before training is started but I can see you two already bonded. DO you know how to take care of a dog?’

‘Mac has had a dog before and I grew up with them.’

‘OK, but I want to see the three of you tomorrow in my office to take care of the paperwork and to start training.’

‘Sure thing.’

‘I’ll text you the time and address.’

‘Thank you.’ Mac says quietly.

‘You are very welcome Macgyver.’

‘Thank you. See you tomorrow. We will take good care of her.’

Jack shakes Katherine’s hand.

‘Well Mac, let’s go to the pet store to get her some stuff and food.’

Mac leads Avogadro to the back of the car and Jack cringes at the idea of the dog’s sharp nails on the leather of his car seats. But Mac tells her to sit in the foot well.

‘Good Mac, you are keeping her safe that way.’

In the store Jack throws in everything he can think of a dog needs. Mac walks up to him with a special seatbelt system that can be clipped to her harness and a special protection blanket for the car seats.

‘Go find her some chew toys, I don´t want her to take my shoes or anything.’

Mac takes off with the dog again and Jack checks if he has everything. When Mac returns with some toys, they walks to the cash register. Jack asks the clerk to make a tag for the dogs collar that states Avogadro Macgyver and his telephone number. Once they are done, they drive home. Jack tells Mac to go inside and show Avogadro the house, while he unpacks the car.

When he is done and enters the house he starts making lunch. When he is ready he goes to look for Mac, finding him on the couch. He is laying down and Avogadro is laying in his arms. She looks up at Jack for a moment before settling her muzzle n his shoulder again.

It is clear to Jack, she will take care of Mac.


End file.
